Televisions are commonly used as a shared device, allowing multiple users to concurrently view programs and other content. Today's subscription multimedia services (e.g., from service providers using cable, satellite, etc.) provide interactive applications that may supplement television programming. These interactive applications are typically displayed concurrently with the television programming but may include information applicable to a single user.